Can I?
by Do Hye Ri
Summary: Sehun mau coba coba deketin Kyungsoo? Yakin? Ff amatir dari saya- HunSoo (Sehun x Kyungsoo) / ChanKai (Chanyeol x Kai) - GS - RnR ya!
1. Chapter 1

Cast : Do Kyungsoo

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Other cast

Rate: T to M

Genre : Romance, School, Drama, Switch gender

.

Oh, ayolah. Siapa yang tak mengenal Do Kyungsoo? Yeoja seksi berambut panjang dan bermata besar itu kan, benar-benar terkenal di wilayahnya. Bukan hanya tentang kesempurnaan tubuhnya, tapi juga keajaiban tingkahnya.

Kau pikir, orang sinting mana yang mau hampir dipenjara di usia 17 tahun? Mungkin ada. Tapi tak mungkin saat ujian nasional berlangsung kan?

Bagi Kyungsoo, semua itu mungkin.

Di hari terakhir ujian nasionalnya, ia malah memilih kabur dan berkelahi. Sampai hampir dimasukkan penjara. Untung ayah Kyungsoo seorang pengacara. Mungkin ia bisa bebas dari jerat hukum. Tapi tidak dari ayahnya.

Ayah Kyungsoo benar-benar murka dengan kasus terakhir anaknya. Karenanya, saat itu juga Kyungsoo langsung dikirim ke desa, tempat bibinya tinggal.

"Kyungie sayang, makan malam sudah siap."

Bukannya Kyungsoo tidak mendengar teriakan bibinya dari lantai bawah. Hanya saja…

"Hey, ayo makan, cantik."

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan turun dari kasurnya. Ia tahu bibinya akan menghampiri jika ia tidak menyahut.

Yah. Kyungsoo memang manja.

"Jadi, apa kau siap untuk sekolah besok?"

Minho, paman Kyungsoo membuka pembicaraan. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatan mengunyahnya.

"Ngg… Berarti aku masuk kelas 12 lagi ya?"

Jangan lupa Kyungsoo tidak menyelesaikan ujian nasionalnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kyungie sayang. Kau pasti baik-baik saja."

"Taemin sayang, kapan Kai pulang?"

Kyungsoo melirik saat Minho menyebut sepupu kulit tannya itu. Sudah lama sekali Kyungsoo tak melihatnya. Seperti apa kira-kira dia sekarang?

Apa makin hitam?

Oh, jangan bilang dia makin tinggi. Aku benci itu.

Apa ukuran dadanya tambah besar juga? Melebihi…

"Kyungie?"

"Eh? Iya?"

"Haha. Kau pasti sedang memikirkan Kai eoh? Tenang saja. Ia berjanji pulang malam ini Kyungie. Dan ia akan jadi teman sekolahmu besok."

Oh ya, dia jadi setingkat dengan Kai. Kyungsoo agak tak menyukainya.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya lucu saat melihat Kai pagi itu. Pasalnya, Kai pulang saat Kyungsoo sudah tidur semalam. Karena itu ia sedikit tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

Oh. Benarkah Kai tambah cantik?

Tambah seksi?

Tambah… tinggi?

Cih.

"Ya! Siapa yang menyuruhmu tumbuh begitu cepat, Kai?! Aku kan sudah pernah bilang padamu untuk menungguku soal tinggi badan. Dasar licik."

Semua yang ada di meja makan langsung menoleh saat mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo yang berjalan mendekat. Mereka terdiam, lalu kemudian tertawa keras.

Dan tentu saja, Kai yang paling keras.

Yeoja itu memang suka melupakan malunya.

Tapi tak urung Kai langsung berlari dan memeluk unnie kesayangannya itu.

"Cih. Hey lepaskan, bodoh! Kalau dipeluk bisa menambahkan tinggiku aku bersedia!"

Mendengar itu Kai kembali tertawa.

"Tertawamu kurang keras, bodoh! Menyingkir!"

"Sudah, sudah. Ayo Kyungsoo, cepat sarapan. Dan Kai, selesaikan makanmu. Kalian hampir terlambat."

Kyungsoo berjalan gugup ke depan kelas. Hey, kenapa harus gugup? Bukankah dulu ia berandalan?

Oh, mungkin aku lupa mengatakan kalau, setahun Kyungsoo di desa ini adalah masa percobaan. Kalau Kyungsoo bisa merubah sikapnya dan bertingkah baik, maka ayahnya akan memaafkannya dan membawanya kembali ke Seoul.

'Kau harus bersikap manis, Kyungsoo.'

'Manis.'

' Ya, manis.'

'Tunggu. Bagaimana caranya bersikap manis?'

Kyungsoo mengurut keningnya pelan, sebelum akhirnya memandang ke seluruh penjuru kelas.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Do Kyungsoo imnida. Pindahan dari Seoul. Mohon bantuannya."

Kyungsoo membungkuk sebentar lalu terdengar berisik dari siswa laki-laki.

'Akh. Kumohon jangan tanya ukuran bra lagi.'

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Kyungie?"

"Dimana rumahmu?"

"Kau sepupunya Kai? Pantas mirip. Badannya hahahaha."

"Kau seksi sekali, nona."

"Berapa nomor telponmu?"

"Berapa ukuran…"

"BRAK!"

Semua terdiam saat Kyungsoo menggebrak meja guru di sampingnya. Ia sudah terlalu muak dengan pertanyaan mesum tadi.

'Akh. Shit. Aku lupa.'

"Ekhem. Kalau tak ada pertanyaan lagi, ngg.. Seonsaengnim, bolehkan aku duduk?"

Jung seonsaengnim hanya mengangguk. Masih shock dengan perbuatan siswa baru itu.

Kyungsoo duduk di sebelah namja yang terlalu tinggi menurutnya. Yang sekarang sedang melemparkan senyum bodoh ke arahnya. Kyungsoo menatapnya datar.

"Apa?"

"Hai, aku Park Chanyeol. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Kyungsoo menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol dan tersenyum tipis. Sepertinya dia anak baik.

"Kau… galak ya?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil berbisik. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau tidak lihat aku manis begini?"

Kyungsoo tak mengerti kenapa anak ini tiba-tiba tertawa keras sekali. Untung guru nya tidak datang. Kalau iya, pasti Chanyeol sudah habis.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo yang merasa pundaknya dipegang refleks memutar tangan tersebut dan menjatuhkannya. Chanyeol melihat dengan takjub.

"Aduduh! Aaaaw! Sakit, unnie! Huueeeee."

Kyungsoo tersentak, lalu menatap Kai datar.

"Kau tau kan aku tidak suka dipegang, nona?"

Kai mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Sementara Chanyeol bertepuk tangan.

"Kau keren, senpai!" Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar.

"Senpai gigimu." Timpal Kyungsoo. "Ada apa? Biasanya kau berteriak memanggilku."

Bukannya menjawab, Kai malah menarik tangan Kyungsoo ke kelasnya yang ada di sebelah kelas Kyungsoo. Lalu berhenti sambil menunjuk seorang namja yang tertidur di mejanya. Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. Apalagi saat melihat Kai memukul kepala namja itu dengan kamus oxford.

"Hei, bodoh! Bangun!"

"Apa kau tidak punya cara yang lebih kasar selain membangunkanku dengan kamus oxford, nona?"

"Misalnya?"

"Tongkat baseball?"

Kyungsoo sedikit terkekeh mendengar pertengkaran di depannya. Kai memang tak jauh beda dari Kyungsoo. Galak dan brutal. Dan, asal kalian tahu, Kai dulu adalah gadis yang manis sebelum Kyungsoo saat sd berlibur di rumahnya dan mengajari kegarangan yang dimilikinya. Menurut Kyungsoo sifatnya layak diturunkan ke Kai. Terserah saja.

"Kai, kalau tidak ada yang penting aku kembali ke kelas."

"Eh. Sebentar, unni. Ini. Namja bodoh ini katanya ingin berkenalan."

Kyungsoo menatap namja di depannya datar. Sebaliknya, namja itu menatap Kyungsoo dengan wajah berbinar. Sampai senyumnya tiba-tiba mengembang.

"Oh Sehun! Anyeonghaseyo." Ia mengulurkan tangan. Kyungsoo melirik tangan putih itu.

"Do Kyungsoo. Salam kenal, nde."

Sumpah demi apapun. Kai ingin muntah melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang- err sok manis? Padahal biasanya unninya ini bukan termasuk orang yang ramah saat bertemu orang baru.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai bingung. Kai seperti tersadar.

"Ah- iya. Sebenarnya aku tak rela unniku yang cantik dan seksi ini harus berkenalan dengan namja bodoh seperti sehun. Tapi aku berhutang padanya, dan dia hanya memintaku untuk mengenalkannya padamu sebagai gantinya. Tidak apa-apa kan unni?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Ekhem. Sehun, tanganmu."

Sehun tersentak langsung menarik tangannya. Ia mengusap lehernya kikuk.

"KRING KRING"

"Yasudah. Kai, Sehun, aku kembali ke kelas dulu ya. Dah."

Sehun hanya mengangguk. Matanya tak bisa lepas dari punggung Kyungsoo sampai ia menghilang di balik tembok. Tunggu, benarkan Sehun melihat punggung Kyungsoo?

Kai memukul kepala Sehun lagi. Kali ini dengan penggaris.

"Apa lagi sih Kai?!" Wow. Sehun murka saat kegiatan melihat-punggung-Kyungsoo-nya terganggu.

"Apa yang kau lihat dasar mesum? Kau tak akan bisa mendekati unniku. Kau bukan tipenya."

Sehun menyeringai, Kai mual melihatnya.

"Ohya? Akan kubuktikan unnimu itu tunduk di hadapanku."

"Cih. Coba saja, albino."

Minta kritik sarannya ya! Thanks before


	2. Chapter 2

Cast : Do Kyungsoo

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Other cast

Rate: T to M

Genre : Romance, School, Drama, Switch gender

–

Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Pasalnya, sudah 2 jam ia berada di perpustakaan sekolah untuk mencari ide. Tapi ternyata 2 jam berharganya terbuang karena tak satupun ide muncul di kepalanya.

Oh, ide untuk apa?

Tentu saja menaklukkan Kyungsoo.

"Argh, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Sehun menutup matanya, dan mengerutkan dahinya. Mencoba berpikir cara apa yang biasa dilakukan untuk menaklukan hati seorang wanita.

Ralat. Seorang Kyungsoo.

Hey, memangnya Kyungsoo bukan wanita?

"Kyungsoo tak mungkin bisa ditaklukkan dengan cara biasa. Dia itu kan, err- dingin. Sama seperti Kai. Chanyeol saja baru bisa mendapatkan Kai setelah mengejarnya 2 tahun. Bagaimana Kyungsoo? Apalagi Kyungsoo itu pindahan dari kota." Sehun menghela nafas panjang. Bukannya ia tak tahu bagaimana menaklukkan hati seorang wanita. Hanya saja, karena ketampanannya yang tidak bisa dibilang normal (?) itu, ia lebih sering 'ditembak' daripada 'menembak'. Lagipula ia pikir cara menembak wanita di desa dan di kota itu sudah jelas berbeda.

Dan hey, berharap Kyungsoo menembak Sehun? Apa otaknya jatuh di jalan?

"Ya, Oh Sehun." Sehun menoleh saat melihat Chanyeol melambaikan tangan, lalu duduk di depannya. Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Senyumnya mengembang dan tiba-tiba menegapkan tubuhnya antusias. Ya, Chanyeol mungkin bisa membantu. Dia kan pindahan dari kota juga.

"Park Chanyeol, aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Apa? Kalau itu membelikanmu bubble tea lagi, lupakanlah."

"Aish, bukan! Yah, yang itu bolehlah saat pulang sekolah nanti," Chanyeol memutar matanya malas.

"Dengarkan aku, Park Chanyeol! Kau tau Kyungsoo kan?"

"Tantu saja, dia duduk di sebelahku."

Sehun membulatkan matanya terkejut. Lalu tiba-tiba menarik tangan Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Kalau begitu kau siap membantuku."

"Hah? Apa yang kau bicarakan? Lagipula, hey! Kau gay eoh? Lepaskan tanganku!"

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan di lorong sekolah dengan wajah berseri-seri. Membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya, sebagian memuji sebagian bergidik. Sampai duduk di kelas pun, ia masih tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Tuhan, tolong maafkan Oh Sehun.

"Sehun, celana dalam siapa yang berhasil kau ketahui warnanya?"

Sehun menoleh. Sehun sempat terpesona melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang tertawa bersama Kai di kursi belakangnya.

"Celana da- YAK KIM JONGIN KENAPA KAU BERITAHU HAL MEMALUKAN SEPERTI ITU PADA KYUNGSOO?!"

Kai tertawa keras. Senang sekali bisa mengerjai si albino ini. Kyungsoo pun ikut tertawa saat melihat ekspresi Sehun.

Sehun hanya mendengus kesal. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya lagi dan menghela nafas.

'Awas kau Kai. Kau akan terkejut melihatku besok.' Ujung bibir Sehun terangkat, menyeringai.

 _"_ _Kyungsoo itu 'bad girl' kan? Biasanya bad girl itu sukanya bad boy."_

 _"_ _Bad boy itu, penampilannya berantakan. Suka nongkrong di pinggir jalan. Dan satu lagi, real bad boy itu biasanya merokok."_

 **Cara mendapatkan Kyungsoo** ; 1# menjadi bad boy.

Sehun tersenyum lebar di depan cerminnya. Sebenarnya ia sudah rapih dan bisa langsung berangkat. Tapi, Sehun kan ingin menjadi bad boy? Masa bad boy rambutnya klimis, disisir rapih ke kanan?

Sehun mengacak rambutnya hingga menjadi sedikir berantakan. Lalu melonggarkan dasinya, dan mengeluarkan setengah kemeja putihnya. Dan, jangan lupa dengan parfum yang sepertinya ia guyur ke tubuhnya.

'Sempurna.' Bisiknya dengan suara (sok) seksi.

Oh, ia juga memasang seringai tampannya yang selalu membuat Kai mual.

Seperti Sehun duga, semua orang di SM Village High School kaget melihat penampilan barunya.

Berantakan.

Acakadul.

Aneh.

Sehun yang biasanya datang dengan seragam terkancing rapih, rambut klimis dan tingkah sopan kini berubah 360 derajat.

"Sehun?" Kai menatap namja di depannya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung sepatu. Lalu mendelik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh? Kalau kau tidak niat sekolah lebih baik kau pulang saja! Tsk."

Sehun hanya tersenyum- tidak, menyeringai dan dengan tenang duduk di bangkunya.

"Oh ya, mana Kyungsoo?" Tanyanya percaya diri. Kai hanya mengangkat bahu.

Kyungsoo teringat bukunya yang ada di tas Kai berencana mengambilnya dan menghampiri kelas Kai.

"Kai! Kau- Oh Sehun?!"

Sehun tertawa dalam hati. Kyungsoo bahkan hampir berteriak saat memanggil Sehun. Sepertinya rencananya berhasil.

"Hai Kyungsoo. Oh- hai Chanyeol."

Chanyeol yang berada di belakang Kyungsoo, saat disapa Sehun tiba-tiba tawanya meledak. Membuat Kyungsoo refleks menyumpal mulut Chanyeol dengan dasinya.

Kyungsoo mendekati Sehun ragu, lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau… Benar-benar Oh Sehun, kan?" Cicitnya pelan.

"Tentu saja, baby." Ucapnya tenang dan dihadiahi pukulan-kamus-oxford-andalannya.

"Kau mau cosplay ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo polos.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi tertawa keras, diikuti Kai yang tak kalah kerasnya.

Sehun mengusap mukanya kasar, tak urung ia tersenyum.

"Bukan Kyungsoo, aku sedang menjadi bad boy. Kau tau kan bad boy?"

Sungguh, tawa Kyungsoo kali ini lebih keras melebihi tawa Kai dan Chanyeol yang disatukan (?). Kyungsoo mengusap air di ujung matanya dan berdiri.

"Sehun, dengarkan aku. Anak desa sepertimu tidak pantas jadi bad boy. Kau aneh."

JLEB

Kata-kata Kyungsoo barusan meluncur seperti pisau ke hatinya. Dikatai aneh oleh orang yang disukai?

"Hei, bodoh. Kau itu benar-benar bodoh, ya?" Chanyeol mengusak rambut Sehun yang sudah lemas. Lalu menyusul Kyungsoo ke kelas.

"KRING KRING."

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi dan guru pelajaran pertama sudah datang ke kelas.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Selamat pagi, anak-anak. Kali ini kita akan- ASTAGA OH SEHUN CEPAT BERLARI DI LAPANGAN 50 PUTARAN. SEKARANG!"

Sehun mendengarnya.

Iya, dia dengar. Tapi bukannya menjawab, ia malah terdiam.

Lalu ia menyimpulkan satu hal.

Rencana pertama tak berhasil.

Terima kasih pada Chanyeol idiot itu.

"OH SEHUN AKU BILANG SEKARANG!"

"SABAR, SEONSAENGNIM!"

"TAMBAH 10 PUTARAN!"

Kyungsoo cekikikan mendengar teriakan-teriakan dari kelas sebelahnya.

"Oh Sehun, sebaiknya kau bekerja keras jika kau ingin serius mendapatkanku~ "

.

.

.

Udah ya segini aja :') soalnya chapternya dibikin per strategi (?) Makasih yaa yang udah ngikutin.

Jangan lupa review sama kritik sarannya ya '^')/


	3. Chapter 3

Baru update lagi hehe ^^; Sibuk nich mau uts (?) Yaudah atuh langsung baca aja yaaa~

 **-Can I-**

 **Cast : Do Kyungsoo**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Other cast**

 **Rate: T to M**

 **Genre : Romance, School, Drama, Switch gender**

 **Selamat membaca!**

.

.

.

"Unnie, si Oh-bodoh-Sehun itu sepertinya menyukaimu, ya?" Tanya Kai tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari PR nya.

"Hum? Entah."

"Tapi seandainya benar, apa unnie mau menerimanya?"

Kyungsoo menatap Kai datar, sejurus kemudian ujung bibirnya terangkat naik.

"Oh, nak. Kau pikir mendapatkan seorang Do Kyungsoo akan semudah kau mencari kutu? Tentu saja tidak! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-"

"Tapi unnie, mencari kutu itu susah kalau kau mau tahu." Potong Kai, membuat Kyungsoo terpaksa menghentikan tawanya dan mendelik. Ia mendengus,

"Yasudah. Kau pikir mendapatkan seorang Do Kyungsoo akan semudah kau memandikan kucing? Tentu saja tidak! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-"

"Tapi unnie, memandikan kucing juga tidak mudah! Kau bisa saja dicakar atau bahkan digigit?"

Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir.

"Yak! Kau pikir mendapatkan seorang Do Kyungsoo-"

"Sudahlah unnie, aku bosan."

Dengan cepat tangan dan kaki Kyungsoo sudah berada di leher dan pinggang Kai. Bersiap untuk membunuhnya- nyahahahaha(?)

...

Di sisi lain, Sehun sedang duduk menopang dagunya sambil melamun.

Oh Sehun melamun?

Halo?

Oh Sehun?

"Ah!" Kenapa kau tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan?

"Sepertinya aku tahu seseorang yang cocok untuk dimintai bantuan."

Oh-

Benarkah?

"Hum. Aku yakin dia pasti bisa membantuku menaklukan Kyungsoo hohoho." Ujarnya sambil menyambar jaket dan berlari ke bawah.

Setelah menggumamkan 'aku pergi dulu', Sehun melesat ke beberapa blok dari rumahnya.

"SENPAI!"

"SENPAIIIII!"

"SEEENNPAIIIIIII WOOOIIII!"

Kalau orang-orang di sekitar sini tidak mengenal Sehun, mungkin sudah sedari teriakan pertama dirinya diusir. Pasalnya orang yang dipanggil 'senpai' ini belum juga keluar dari rumahnya.

Sehun baru mengambil nafas untuk kemudian berteriak lagi, namun suara 'cklek' dari pintu di depannya membuatnya tidak jadi berteriak.

"Ada apa, bodoh? Kau berisik sekali."

Bukannya marah, Sehun malah melesat masuk ke dalam rumah orang yang mengatainya tadi. Tanpa malu-malu duduk di sofa ruang tamu dan menyelonjorkan kakinya.

"Hyung, aku mau minta bantuan, hehe."

Eh? Siapa tadi?

"Hyung, jangan seperti orang bodoh di depan pintu. Cepat masuk dan bantu aku!" Teriaknya.

"Anak bodoh. Siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk, heh?!"

Sehun terkekeh. Entah kenapa lelaki di depannya selalu memanggilnya bodoh. Padahal sudah jelas dia itu jenius, kan? Ckck. Sehun menepuk space di samping tempat duduknya, menyuruh orang yang tadi dipanggilnya hyung untuk duduk.

"Tumben kau ke sini. Mau memerasku lagi? Aku tidak punya uang!" Ujarnya setelah duduk di sebelah Sehun. Sehun balas menatapnya datar. Tapi kemudian ia berdehem,

"Ehem. Bukan begitu Luhan hyung ku yang manis, aku cuma mau minta beberapa saran darimu. Hehe."

Luhan mendelik, menatap adik satu-satunya itu dengan tatapan paling aneh sepanjang masa (?)

"Saran? Tumben sekali. Soal apa?"

"Hm.. Soal wanita."

Luhan melekungkan bagian bawah matanya, pipinya menggembung- bersiap untuk tertawa.

"YAK JANGAN TERTAWA!"

Tawa Luhan terlanjur meledak. Ia tak habis pikir adiknya ini bisa-bisanya meminta saran soal wanita ke Luhan. Padahal ia tahu kalau adiknya yang biasanya 'dikejar', bukan 'mengejar'.

"Jadi, ceritakan." Lanjut Luhan setelah tawanya mereda. Sehun terlihat gugup saat pertama kali menceritakan soal Kyungsoo ke Luhan. Ia sangat semangat bercerita, kadang terdengar suara kekehan dari mulutnya dan sejurus kemudian suara ketawa sombong khas miliknya. Luhan memperhatikannya jadi tersenyum sendiri, ia menebak-nebak bagaimana wanita ini bisa begitu menmpengaruhi karakter asli Sehun.

Setelah mendengar semua cerita Sehun, ia berpikir sejenak cara apa yang kira-kira bagus agar Kyungsoo bisa bertekuk lutut kepada Sehun yang- err sama sekali bukan bad boy(?)

"YAH!"

Sehun yang sedang meminum bubbleteanya langsung tersedak saat hyungnya berteriak.

"Yak! Jangan mengagetkan! Ada apa?"

Luhan tersenyum kalem, lalu mengambil kertas dan pulpen di nakas samping televisinya. Menuliskan begitu banyak poin, membuat Sehun yang melihatnya- tersenyum senang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo sedang menikmati quality time nya di atap sekolah, saat Oh Sehun tiba-tiba membuka pintu yang ada di samping Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo terpaksa membuka matanya.

"Oi." Panggil Kyungsoo.

Sehun terlihat terkejut saat melihat Kyungsoo. Ia tiba-tiba merasa gugup.

"O-oh, maaf kalau aku mengganggu tidurmu. Aku akan pergi, kau bisa-"  
"Kemarilah."

"Huh?"

"Ppalli! Jangan buat aku mengatakannya lagi-"

Sehun mengangguk patuh dan berdiri di depan Kyungsoo.

"Duduk, bodoh!"

Sehun mengangguk lagi dan duduk rapih di depan Kyungsoo.

"Di sebelahku, bodoh!"

Sehun mengangguk lagi dan duduk rapih di samping tanpa mengatai Sehun bodoh lagi, ia langsung mendorong Sehun agar duduk normal dan tidur di pahanya.  
Sehun?  
Tentu saja dia panik. Tapi dia tidk akan menunjukkan kegugupannya di depan Kyungsoo. Apa kata Kyungsoo nanti! Yah, bisa dibilang Sehun itu tipe tsundere yang menggemaskan- tidak ada yang tau itu kecuali kakaknya.

"Sehun-ah." Panggil Kyungsoo dengan mata tertutup.

"Hm?"

Kyungsoo diam sebentar, lalu mengambil tangan Sehun dan meletakkannya di kepalanya. Tanpa disuruh, Sehun langsung menggerakkan tangannya- mengusap kepala Kyungsoo lembut. Namun di saat Kyungsoo sudah hampir tertidur lagi,

"Kyungsoo,"

"Hm?"

"Aku mau ke toilet." Kyungsoo mendengus dan bangun dari pangkuan Sehun, membuat Sehun langsung berlari ke toilet.

Heh memangnya Sehun beneran ke toilet?

Tentu saja tidak~

Dia cuma terlalu malu kkk.

Sehun berlari ke dalam kelasnya. Ia terus menahan kegugupannya saat bersama Kyungsoo tadi. Pikirannya kemana-mana. Setelah menghela nafas, ia berusaha mencerna apa maksud Kyungsoo memperlakukannya seperti tadi.

"Sehun?"

Ia mengacak rambutnya, menutup mukanya, dan menghela nafas.

Oh, sebegitu sukanya kah kau pada Kyungsoo, Sehun?

"Ya, Sehun."

Sehun terlihat mengirim sms pada seseorang, dan tak lama ponselnya berbunyi. Dengan wajah sumringah ia berlari keluar kelas sambil membawa ponselnya.

Kai menatapnya aneh. Ada apa si bodoh Oh Sehun itu sampai melamun dan tak mendengar panggilannya? Dan lagi, wajahnya terlihat berantakan. Tak lama Kai berpikir, Kyungsoo masuk sambil menguap pelan, dan duduk di bangku Kai.

"Kai, kau lihat dimana Sehun?"

"Hah? Ada apa kau mencarinya?"

"Tau atau tidak?"

"Tadi ada sih, masuk ke kelas. Keadaanya kacau. Oh, mukanya juga merah. Apa dia sakit ya? Dia juga tidak mendengar panggilanku,"

Kyungsoo tertegun, dan tersenyum geli. Jangan-jangan Sehun malu karena kejadian di atap tadi.

"-tapi dia mengirim pesan. Trus langsung ditelpon. Mukanya sumringah sekali. Pacarnya kali?"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Pacar Sehun?

Kyungsoo berjalan keluar kelas meninggalkan Kai tanpa berkata apa-apa. Ia berjalan pelan di lorong lantai 3. Melamun.

' _Sehun malu karna aku tidur di pangkuannya? Tapi apa maksud Kai dengan pacar Sehun? Bukannya Sehun menyukaiku? Tapi kenapa dia-'_

Kyungsoo mendatarkan mukanya.

' _Apa-apaan kau, Kyungsoo. Dia kan tidak pernah bilang dia menyukaimu. Jangan bilang kau berharap pada Oh Sehun. HAHAHAHAHA tentu saja tidak.'_

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, hati dan otaknya terasa tidak sinkron.

Padahal jelas-jelas ia tertarik pada Sehun sejak pertama kali melihatnya di supermarket waktu itu. Tapi memang dasarnya Kyungsoo harga dirinya tinggi. Dia bahkan berlagak tidak kenal saat bertemu Sehun di sekolah.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

" _Kring."_

 _Bunyi lonceng di depan supermarket terdengar begitu keras dalam suasana sesepi ini. Ini masih jam 8.30 tapi entah kenapa desa ini sudah sepi. Kyungsoo mengambil keranjang belanjanya dan berjalan menyusuri lorong supermarket. Malam ini adalah malam pertamanya pindah ke desa ini. Desa tempat tinggal Kai. Jadi dia harus membeli banyak barang, terutama peralatan mandi dan cemilan._

'Sepertinya aku harus membeli banyak persediaan coklat. Disini kan hawanya dingin terus _.' Gumam Kyungsoo sambil terus berjalan mencari rak berisi coklat._

'Sialan. Kenapa coklat harus ditaruh di paling atas rak sih!' _Ia berjinjit berusaha mengambil coklat kesukaannya. Dirinya terlalu malu kalau sampai meminta tolong pada petugas supermarket hanya untuk mengambil coklat. Memangnya dia sependek itu!_

 _Kau memang sependek itu sih, Kyungsoo._

 _Sebuah tangan besar terulur dari belakangnya dan dengan mudah mengambil coklat yang Kyungsoo inginkan. Kyungsoo menoleh saat dilihatnya ada seorang yang- tunggu. Dia orang? Tidak mungkin, ini pasti malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan untuk menolongnya mengambil coklat. Lihatlah, dia bahkan terlalu tampan untuk menjadi orang._

" _Ng, kau mau ambil ini?" Tanyanya langsung._

 _Kyungsoo tersentak dan merutuki dirinya yang terlihat bodoh karena tertangkap sedang memperhatikan orang- ralat, malaikat di depannya ini._

" _Terima kasih, pak malaikat."_

 _Hah? Kyungsoo, apa yang kau katakan?_

 _Pemuda itu tertawa._

 _Kyungsoo mati._

 _Mati._

 _o-_

" _Aku bukan malaikat,hahaha. "_

 _Pemuda itu masih tertawa geli. Tanpa pikir panjang Kyungsoo langsung melarikan diri ke kasir dan menyelamatkan harga dirinya._

 _ **-Flashback end-**_

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo malu-malu-senang sih, saat menyadari kalau Sehun ternyata sesekolah dengannya. Apalagi saat kemarin Kai menanyakan soal perasaan Sehun terhadap dirinya. Tapi, hidup di kota tidak mengajarkan agar perempuan mengumbar perasaannya.

"Iya! Nanti pulang sekolah aku ke tempatmu lagi. Hahaha. Aku tidak peduli. Kau bubbletea rasa anggur kan? Hahaha. Iya. Baiklah, terima kasih sayangku. I love you. Hahahahahahaha."

Kyungsoo mendengar perkataan Sehun barusan lalu tersenyum canggung.

Kyungsoo berlari ke taman sekolah. Dan berbaring di atas bangku taman.

Kyungsoo kenapa? Menangis?

Jangan harap. Kemungkinan Kyungsoo menangis kan cuma 0,1%.

"Ah! Suho-ya! Kesiniiiii!" Suho, teman sekelas Kyungsoo yang kebetulan sedang lewat taman langsung berbelok dan menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa?"

"Sini, sini." Kyungsoo menepuk bangku taman dan menyuruh Suho duduk. Suho duduk dan Kyungsoo langsung tidur di pangkuannya.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?!"

"Sstt. Suho, kau tidak punya pacar kan? Tolong bantu aku sebentar. Aku mau tidur. Oh iya, tolong usap kepalaku."

Suho mendengus. Tapi kemudian ia mengelus kepala Kyungsoo dan membiarkannya tidur. Oh, Suho kan memang angel. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan terlihat nyaman tidur di pangkuan Suho.

Tapi

Tidak

Dengan

Sehun.

Sehun menatap pemandangan di depannya tidak percaya. Jadi, Kyungsoo bukannya menspesialkan dirinya? Jadi Kyungsoo memang melakukan itu pada semua namja?

Oh, Sehun, kau terlalu berharap.

-tbc-

 **He~ Halo :3 Padahal udh kepikiran buat ngelanjutin ini dr jaman jebot. Tapi baru jadi sekarang. Sorry ya para fans? *ditimpuk**

 **Ohiya, makasih buat yang udah mau nungguin ff ini, chapter yang ini panjang kan/?**

 **Masih ditunggu jugaa kritik sama sarannya~ Aku masih belajar kak '3')/**

 **Buat** **YolYol17, hnana, zee22, youser, elferani, 9493, Flory Khonifa Farez makasih saran dan reviewnya 3**


	4. bukan chapter 4 :')

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hello everyone :''''''')))))

Map banget ya udah lama ga ngepost ga ngeupdate. Akutu mau update! Tapi kemaren uts! Pas abis uts mau update eh ffnnya malah kena internet sehat!

HUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHU

Trus ceritranya, buat mengembalikan ingatan yang hilang tentang kelanjutan ff ini ku butuh waktu. Jadi mending dilanjut apa aq post baru/? Rencananya sih mau bikin ff seventeen.

Sarannya ya!

Myaneh sekali lagi HUHUHUHUHUHU

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
